Archie Cullen
Archie Cullen, born in 1901, is a precognitive vampire and member of the Olympic coven. He is the husband of Jessamine Hale, the adopted son of Carine and Earnest Cullen, the adoptive brother of Eleanor Cullen, Edythe Cullen, Royal Hale and Beau Swan. In 1920, after having been institutionalized by his family, an unknown vampire turned him to save him from the powerful tracker, Joss. Later, he was led to the love of his life, Jessamine, after receiving a vision of her, and the pair subsequently joined the peaceful coven of the Cullen family. His Twilight Saga counterpart is Alice Cullen. Biography Early life Archie was born in 1901. He was taken and admitted to a mental asylum under accusations of having gone mad with the supposed visions of the future. While in the asylum, his head was shaved during the threat of typhoid outbreak. He befriended a female vampire who worked there. One day, Archie had a vision of a powerful tracker named Joss coming after him, and consulted his friend. To save him, she bit him. By the time Joss reached him, his transformation was near completion and his blood was already fully turned, enraging to the point of destroying his creator out of revenge. When Archie came to, the pain of the venom erased all of his memory. But his premonitions were also intensified and his first vision was of Jessamine becoming his mate and of a happy future with the Cullen family. Unlike most of his adoptive family members, he developed a conscience on his own, which kept him from feeding on humans. Knowing that he and Jessamine would join the Cullen family in the future, he started practicing a "vegetarian" lifestyle while waiting for Jessamine to find him. In 1948, they finally met; by now his self-control was comparable to the Cullens. In 1950, they joined the family and got married a short time after. Archie started using the surname 'Cullen', while Jessamine picked up the surname 'Hale' to ease some of the confusion and gossip they cause to the humans around them. Archie came to love everyone in his new family, but was especially fond of Edythe, who understood the burdens of seeing the future. ''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' Archie first appears in Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined, at Forks High School. When Edythe first states her attraction towards Beau, Archie is interested, since he had a vision about him and Beau becoming good friends and knew that it could one day happen. Therefore, he is very supportive of their relationship. He is desperate to meet Beau but Edythe forbids him. On Friday, Archie takes up the courage to introduce himself to Beau. When Beau comes to visit the Cullens at their home, Archie enthusiastically hugs Beau, treating him like he is already part of the family. Later that day, the Cullens go to play baseball, with Archie as the pitcher, and invite Beau along to watch. Three nomadic vampires, Joss, Lauren, and Victor, arrive. Archie had a vision of them passing through town, but when they heard the game, they changed directions. Because the decisions are made so quickly, Archie fails to see the coming events. Lauren shows interest in their lifestyle, and Carine suggests they all go back to the house where she will then explain their diet on animal blood. But when they begin to walk, Joss suddenly catches Beau's scent, alerting everyone. Lauren defuses the situation and the three vampires leave. Edythe, having read Joss's intentions, knows that the woman won't give up so easily and tries to take Beau to safety. Beau, not wanting to leave his father unprotected, devises a plan for him to go into hiding in Phoenix, Arizona, accompanied by Archie and Jessamine. The Cullens work together while Beau is being hunted, with Earnest and Royal chasing Victor, and Carine, Eleanor and Edythe chasing Joss, trying to lead her away from Beau with a false trail. After losing Victor's trail, Earnest and Royal go back to Forks to protect Charlie, Beau's father. After arriving in Phoenix, they stay in a hotel, and Archie receives a vision of a ballet studio, not understanding what it means. Archie then sees Beau's mother Renée's living room in Phoenix. They realize Joss has changed her plans and calls Edythe. Just before Archie, Jessamine and Beau reach the airport to meet Edythe, he sees Beau in the ballet studio, and although what he sees is unclear, it is clearly something horrible. While the three wait for the rest of the family at the airport, Beau slips away from the bathroom, and goes to find Joss, after receiving a distressing phone call from the tracker. The Cullens realize immediately that Beau has gone to the studio, and they rush there. They arrive in time to help fight off Joss and kill her. When it becomes clear that Joss's bite has very badly injured Beau, Edythe attempts to suck the venom out of his system. Unfortunately, Archie sees two futures: Beau joining them as a vampire or he dies trying to stop the transformation. Beau chooses to become a vampire. During the transformation, Archie has to constantly remind Edythe to educate him about their world and not to get distracted. One month later, Archie attends Beau's faked funeral organized to falsify his death to his family. That night, the Uley pack shows up on their property, but Archie wasn't able to predict their appearance until they did. The Quileutes believe that the Cullens have broken the treaty and come to drive them out of town, but Beau, Edythe and Carine manage to make them believe what really happened. Physical appearance Archie has a wiry body build. His dark hair is buzzed so short it was just a shadow across his scalp, because his head was shaved in a mental hospital and was in the process of growing out when he became a vampire. Like his family, he has ice-cold pale skin and medium golden eyes, a result of feeding solely on animal blood. Personality and traits Like Alice Cullen, Archie is portrayed as optimistic and naturally cheerful. Despite lacking memory of his old life, he copes very well as a vampire and even guesses himself to have been a criminal due to his cropped hair. He often ignores other people's opinions and does things his own way, which usually results in the outcome being better than predicted. He is kind and cares for those around him. Archie is also known to be a very fashionable person, going on massive shopping sprees with the money he provides for his family by predicting the stock markets. Edythe mentions at one point that he has good taste in fashion, and borrows his scarf to Beau to keep him warm. Powers and abilities Archie was known to be an agile fighter, like his female counterpart, Alice. He was taught how to fight by Jessamine, who initially led a life of violence and war before she broke free. Subjective precognition Aside from his enhanced physical prowess, Archie also has the supernatural power to see into the future. His gift mainly works by him focusing on a certain object and keeping track of its decisions, which will show him the most probable outcome. He can focus on several objects at the same time, up to the limit his mind allows. However, Archie's foresight has many limitations: he can only see the outcome of someone's decision once it is made—meaning the future can change all too quickly; and if the decision is not firmly rooted, he can see several possible futures at the same time. Also, his vision can be clouded if someone else's decision is involved. His greatest limitation is that he cannot see any future that involves Quileute shape-shifters, even if it could be someone else's decision that he is tracking. Edythe's power of mind reading allows him to see what Archie sees at the time when they are in close proximity. Relationships Archie is the husband of Jessamine Hale, as well as adoptive son of Carine and Earnest Cullen. He is also the adoptive brother of Eleanor and Edythe Cullen, as well as Royal Hale and Beau Swan. Jessamine Hale Jessamine Hale is Archie's wife, who has the power to influence people's feelings. Archie foresaw Jessamine finding him in a vision, long before she came looking for him. They finally met 28 years later in 1948. During their companionship and travels, Archie and Jessamine fell in love. By 1950, they found Carine's family with assistance from his visions and have been with them since then. Archie and Jessamine are not as flamboyant about their relationship as Royal and Eleanor are. They are stated to be soul mates and have been married legally once. Their distinctly understanding love is what separates them from other couples, and they are both very protective of each other. Carine Cullen Carine Cullen is Archie's adoptive mother. He foresaw himself and Jessamine joining Carine's "family" long before their encounter. After meeting up with Jessamine in 1948, Archie sought them out with his visions and eventually found them in 1950. Carine and the others welcomed them with open arms. Ever since then, they have formed a strong family bond. He respects Carine's compassion and ties to the family, loving her as a mother. Carine, in turn, trusts his instincts and abilities even when he isn't sure himself at times. Earnest Cullen Earnest Cullen is Archie's adoptive father. Earnest and Archie treat each other like father and son. Not much is known about their relationship, but it is known that they care for each other deeply. Edythe Cullen Edythe Cullen is Archie's adoptive sister. Edythe shares the closest bond to Archie as siblings because he has an understanding attitude, although Edythe finds him annoying at times. Also, she understands his burdens of constantly receiving visions of the future, thanks to her gift of mind reading. Archie is continually referenced as Edythe's favorite brother. They enjoy each other's company and treat each other like blood siblings. When Edythe is in range, she is able to experience his visions. Royal Hale Royal Hale is Archie's adoptive brother. Though the exact details regarding their relationship is unclear, Archie and Royal are indeed very close as brothers. He also seems to enjoy annoying Royal. Eleanor Cullen Eleanor Cullen is Archie's adoptive sister. Not much is known about their relationship, but it is known that Archie and Eleanor like each other very much as siblings. Like the rest of his family and their acquaintances, she trusts his instincts more than others' when it comes to their safety. Beau Swan Beau Swan is Archie's newest adoptive brother and best friend. Archie foresaw Beau's future after Edythe saved him from Taylor Crowley's car: he was going to join their family, much to Edythe's dismay, and become Archie's best friend. Archie comes to see Beau as a brother even before he became a vampire. Appearances *''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' Category:Vampires Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Forks High School students Category:Olympic coven/Cullen family Category:Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined